The present invention relates to a device and to a process for studying the behaviour, in circulation, of a multiphase effluent. A multiphase effluent is understood to be an effluent which may comprise several phases, notably a gas, liquid or solid phase.
Since it is not possible, for economic reasons, to study the circulation of multiphase effluents in real-size pipes which may be several kilometers long, it is necessary to build a simulation plant comprising a pipe fraction of limited size in which the effluent to be studied is circulated.
It is well-known to set up a simulation loop in which the effluent to be studied is circulated. But since the circulating means do not always work properly in the presence of a multiphase effluent containing a relatively considerable gas phase, the loop is equipped with two circulating means, one specialized for liquids, the other for gases. Of course, the multiphase effluent must be subjected to a stage of separation between the liquid and the gas phase before it is fed separately into each of the circulating means. This system has many drawbacks:
at each cycle, the gases are separated from the liquids, then they are mixed together. The effluent is thus continuously homogenized.
The pump and the compressor stir the phases and segregation processes during the transport of the effluent are concealed.
The mechanical stirring of the liquids by the pump may change the rheologic properties of the effluent.
The pump may generate crushing of the solid phases.
The pump undergoes abrasion through the solids. Besides, the abrasion products may soil the effluent tested and change the physicochemistry of the flow.